


一觉醒来变O了

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka





	一觉醒来变O了

这片海洋并不如他想象的那样温柔，平静的海面之下潜藏着无数暗涌，稍不留神就会被漩涡卷住、葬身海底。原本温暖宜人的阳光气息顿时如同暴烈的夏日骄阳，焦灼得像要蒸干他身上的所有水分。巴基·巴恩斯被两种矛盾的感觉攫住，一时有如被水裹挟、即将溺亡，下一秒又像被拖到晒得炙热的沙滩上，一点一点地流尽自己的血和汗。

巴基二十多年的人生里从未感受过类似的气息，头一次闻到就被它完全压制住，本能地服从了这极具危险性的味道。这气息多少缓解了他内心的空虚感，一种奇妙的期待从他心底升腾，随之而来的是身体更加难以启齿的变化。

他从鼻腔发出两声几不可闻的哼哼，抬起手无力地推拒着压在他身上的男人，却因为这小小的动作带动了衣物。粗糙的上衣布料在皮肤上带起一阵轻微的痒意，却给敏感至极的身体带来过分的刺激。巴基颤抖起来，湿漉漉的眼睛已经看不清眼前的一切了，仅仅靠着凌乱的感官来感受着外界。

把他压住的男人按住了他的手，凑到他的颈侧细细地舔舐着。巴基并不知道对方为什么要这样做，但每一下舌苔与皮肤的接触，颈侧某处就会带来更奇怪、更微妙的感觉，不是疼痛，而是渴望疼痛，渴望被刺穿，渴望被玷污，渴望被彻底占有。薄薄的肌肤之下像有什么东西随时准备破出，而史蒂夫却只是这样坏心眼地勾引着他，用自己坚实的身躯压制住他不安的扭动，双腿挤在他的腿间以制止他合拢腿遮羞的无用举措。

“中士，你不是想知道什么叫做Alpha吗？”史蒂夫转移了阵地，轻轻咬着巴基的耳垂含糊不清地说。湿热的气息喷在耳朵上又引起了另一阵震颤，仰面躺在床上的中士张着嘴呼吸，口中除了粗重的呼吸声还混杂着迷糊的呻吟声，睁着的眼睛水汽迷蒙，轻轻浅浅的蓝绿色眼珠悄然染上情欲，偷偷窥视的动作轻而易举地被作恶者捕捉到。

巴基听见了一声笑声，随即感受到有什么东西在自己胸前游走。那显然是史蒂夫的手，隔着粗糙的衣料从他衣领之下的锁骨顺着纽扣一路向下，却也并没有奔走多远，仅仅在他的剧烈起伏的胸口上停住，像医生听心音的听诊器一般静止在跳动不止的心脏之上。

那该死的味道越来越浓了。巴基咽了咽，上下滑动的喉结在身上的人看来却像难以抵挡的诱惑。双手被压在头顶上无法反抗——尽管他从未有过真正想要反抗的念头，这种关头什么都不做只让他觉得更加难受。腿间变得愈发湿润，就像被泡在水里一样，被海水的气息完全包裹的巴基甚至觉得自己已经溺水了，呼吸下去都带着湿气。但这个坏心眼的队长好像对他的心跳着了迷，温热的大手停在原处一动不动。

“史蒂夫——”红着眼眶的中士撇撇嘴，软软的声音就像漂浮在空气中，轻飘飘的，没有一点重量，一下就消失在他的喘息中。

“Alpha不喜欢自己的Omega有其他人的味道。”史蒂夫轻轻地咬了咬他的喉结，闲下来的手终于厌倦了跳动的心，拖拖拉拉地开始逐一解开中士的上衣扣子。

极其缓慢的动作是对他的惩罚。巴基仰起头，呜咽了几声，摇了摇头。他尽力抬起腿想把身上的人踹下去，谁料腿刚抬起来就被压了下去。史蒂夫依旧有条不紊地解着他的扣子，清清凉凉的空气从敞开的衣领间溜进去，稍稍缓解了巴基身上的燥热。

但这远远不够。他扭动胯部，从股间涌出来的水完全浸湿了他的军裤，但扣着皮带的裤子并不轻易能被蹭下来，紧绷绷的束缚感让他难受得想哭。

“帮、帮我，史蒂夫，史蒂薇，”巴基抽噎着，大张的眼睛并不能看清什么，眼泪从眼角划过，晶莹透亮得像过分珍稀的宝石，“队长，长官……史蒂薇，史蒂薇……”

玩过头了。史蒂夫看到巴基的眼泪，突然慌乱起来。

“我在，巴基，我在这里。”他松开了钳制住巴基的手，简单粗暴地把碍事的衣服一把扯开。裸露的半身像大理石雕塑般美好，完全就是这个傻小子心中最完美的维纳斯。若不是他根本没有画画的心思，恐怕能对着他的巴基画出震惊画坛的巨作。巴基的泪水让史蒂夫完全清醒过来了，帐篷内浓烈的奶香味让他头脑发昏，被alpha的本能牵着走。明明做好决定要给巴基喂抑制剂的，他差点就再次和巴基做爱了。

因为情欲熏染得发红的脸颊跟自责的表情完全不相配，史蒂夫捧着巴基的脸安抚地落下一个个温柔的亲吻，而抽噎着的omega却越哭越凶，最后当史蒂夫的嘴贴上他的唇时，巴基毫不留情地咬了下去。

“我难受……”糯糯的声线配着香甜的奶香，巴基潮红的脸正对着他，沾着泪珠的睫毛在绿色的眼睛上一扇一扇。诱人的omega伸出浅粉色的小舌头，缓缓地扫过自己的嘴，“史蒂薇，我好难受……”

他抓住史蒂夫的手，过热的体温让他在相互接触时发出了一声舒服的叹息。巴基拉着那双木讷的手，引领着它们从光裸的上身，蹭过挺立的乳尖，划过结实的胸肌和腹肌，最后才到达紧扣的皮带上。双腿间早已撑起了帐篷，巴基侧过头看到史蒂夫发红的脸和竭力隐忍的表情。

“巴基，你……我们……”素来擅长长篇大论的美国队长也变成了结巴，也许在巴基面前他从来不善言辞。巴基的手笨拙地试图解开皮带扣，史蒂夫却没有搭把手的意愿，双手早已收起来、停留在他的腰侧。Omega不满地皱起眉头，泪水汪汪的绿色眼睛非但没有威慑力，反而更加激起了别人欺负他的欲望。

史蒂夫俯下身，在他颈侧不轻不重地咬了一口，却偏偏错开了腺体的位置，作用仅仅是激起了巴基的一身鸡皮疙瘩。心头的痒意更加急剧，随着扣子解开那一瞬间发出来的“啪嗒”一声，好像两个人的理智都同时被烧断了弦。巴基急不可耐地蹬踢着。史蒂夫沿着他的颈侧一路亲吻，吻过他的锁骨，亲过他的胸肌，卖力地讨好着他胸前挺立的粉色乳头，双手却按住了巴基躁动的双腿，贴心地为他褪下长裤，只留下湿得一塌糊涂的小短裤。

队长在中士的胸前留下一大串青涩的吻痕，又在靠近心脏的地方留下一个宣誓般的亲吻。他张嘴咬了下去，又害怕这个从小怕疼的小少爷又哭泣，在最后一刻又放松了力度，心口只留下一个浅浅的咬痕。

“……狗……”巴基哼哼唧唧起来。软乎乎的声音和忽高忽低的声调让史蒂夫几乎听不清任何一个单词，只捕捉到这个似乎无关紧要的词语。他抬腿把褪到一半的、被蹂躏得皱巴巴的长裤踢到床下，巴基的腿迫不及待地缠上了他的腰。

——不公平，我都脱光了，你还穿得整整齐齐。

史蒂夫撑起身，看到了喘息未定的巴基。那副嗔怪的表情让史蒂夫的脑海里回荡着用巴基的声音说出来的这句话。他粗暴地扯掉了衣服，在纽扣四处飞溅、到处撞击发出嗒嗒声时解下了皮带，极随意地踹掉了长裤、踢掉碍事的内裤。

坦诚相见。

巴基盯着他的胸肌，咽了咽。史蒂夫看着他朝思暮想的omega，硬得发疼的下身欲望已经被他忽略多时，若不是靠着血清赋予的四倍自制力他可能早就控制不住自己了。

而现在，饶是他再多注射了两倍血清也无济于事了。史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，很难想象他从小抗拒的牛奶竟然会化出他最爱的味道，就如同他以前从未想过巴基会分化成omega、他自己反而成为了alpha。他伸出手扯开巴基身上仅剩的遮羞布，湿漉漉的薄布在他手上像湿掉的纸巾，轻轻一扯就化成碎块。巴基颤抖了一下，伸出手臂搭在自己的眼睛上，像鸵鸟般以为试图以遮挡视线的方式来逃避这一切——他早就勃起了，股间还流出了一大摊水，完全浸湿了他们的床。他好像还听见滴滴答答的水声，这让人羞耻的液体浸透了行军床，接连不断地滴落地面。

“巴基。”史蒂夫的声音低沉好听。

被呼唤的omega没有回应，依旧用手臂遮住自己的双眼，不敢看自己的身体也不敢看他。身体却诚实地颤抖着，双腿半抬起来，想缠上什么。

史蒂夫用手指碰了碰汁水淋漓的后穴，穴口微微收缩，身下的这只小鸵鸟倒抽了一口气，发出了一声长长的呜声。他连假意的反抗都没有，甚至在史蒂夫的手指畅通无阻地进入后发出了轻轻的叹息。

Omega的特殊体质根本无需润滑，但史蒂夫深知对方怕疼，依旧极尽耐心、极其温柔地为他扩张。下唇早已经被咬破，天真的老兵以为可以用疼痛感压过欲望，但口腔中的腥甜却更加勾起了alpha天生的征服欲。

他想起了几天前和巴基那场过分的性爱。开头时几乎完全由巴基主导的，这个精灵般的男人朝他抛媚眼，用被津液濡湿的晶莹闪亮的双唇堵住他的所有话语，手上有条不紊地解开他的衣服，一切都处理得这么游刃有余，直到史蒂夫进入了他的身体，缠在他腰间的双腿开始发颤，染上情欲的omega依旧主动地抱住他，像个尽职尽责的导师引领着刚入行的新手。

他不记得那天他们用了多少种姿势，变换了多少种体位，做了多少次。巴基哭着求饶的声音轻而易举地出现在他的回忆中，那张略显委屈的哭颜只激起了他更深更狠的抽插。史蒂夫不知道自己当时想的是什么，大概整个脑子都已经被“巴基·巴恩斯”的大名占据了。

他最后竟然没有标记他。连史蒂夫也佩服自己嗯自制力，大概是因为巴基沙哑得几乎辨认不出的嗓音突然唤回了他的理智，他才能在最后一刻看到被精液糟蹋得一塌糊涂的、被他的气息完全包裹住的omega。

史蒂夫抽出手指，从穴口带出了一丝黏腻的爱液。被突如其来得空虚感刺激到的巴基扭了扭腰胯，终于偷偷挪开了自己的手臂，眼眶通红，用可怜至极的眼神不满地看着他：

“史、史蒂薇……”

金发的alpha无意捉弄他。史蒂夫只是害怕自己的鲁莽会伤害到巴基，但内心深处又渴望再次听见巴基失控的浪叫，用只有他能听到的语气声调来呼唤他的名字、用带着哭腔的声音跟他告饶。

抵在穴口的粗壮肉棒缓缓地插进去。那个隐秘的地方只有他才感受过，好像这温热、这濡湿、这  
紧缩感通通是为了他准备的。巴基为了他准备好了一切。

巴基伸出手，像个无助的孩子祈求家人的拥抱。史蒂夫如他所愿地伸手把他捞起来，下身连接处却因此又捅进几分，激得omega发出一阵轻声呻吟，双腿不由自主地缠住了alpha的腰肢，整个人有如巨大的树袋熊挂在史蒂夫身上。

肩上的刺痛让史蒂夫知道巴基在咬他，紊乱的鼻息伴着轻细如奶猫唤叫的鼻音，呻吟声被无所适从的omega尽数咽回，却不经意地从口舌间流出。

“叫出来吧，巴基，”史蒂夫停止了缓慢的抽动，坏心地吊着巴基的胃口。他轻轻捏了一下巴基的臀肉，又带起穴口一阵收缩，夹得他几乎失守。“让我听听你的声音。”

沙哑的声音蛊惑着巴基发出声音，而堵在下身的肉棒有如责罚般停住不动。巴基松了口，却咬住唇坚决不向这个坏心眼的小恶棍屈服，但身体终究无法战胜欲望，难耐地扭动起屁股来。

“让你的alpha听听你的声音。”史蒂夫不忍心欺负他，下身涨得发痛的欲望也急于发泄，又开始了新一轮不疾不徐的挺动，“巴基，巴克，叫出来吧，宝贝。”

“呜……”

粗长的肉棒继续挺进，像极了美国队长一往无前的作战风格。巴基发出了长长的叹息，迷迷糊糊地被快感蒙蔽。他勃起多时的欲望在两人的腹间摩擦，胸前挺立的乳尖紧贴着史蒂夫汗涔涔的胸肌。

巴基在史蒂夫的颈侧——omega们腺体的位置——重重地咬了一口，好像这个可爱的omega给他独有的alpha做了标记。

这倒是十足的巴基风格，史蒂夫想。他搂着巴基的腰将自己的omega托起来，阴茎的逐渐离开引起巴基一阵不满的哼哼。他湿漉漉的眼睛看清了这个带着笑容金发男人，嘴角还溢出淋漓的津液。

“你是alpha……”巴基露出了狡黠的笑容，好像他才是主导这一切的那位，“我的。”

史蒂夫松了松手，由得这个一脸得意的男人跌落在自己的胸前，原本脱离到穴口的肉棒再次深深地插入，直接抵到某个从未被人打开过的地方。龟头在圆滑的腔口划过，原本似乎仍游刃有余的男人却变得惶恐起来，开始拒绝早已进入他的alpha，叫声却比史蒂夫曾听过的任何一声更加放浪，更别有韵味。

“我是你的。”史蒂夫拍着巴基的后背安抚他。实际上连他也不知道自己应该怎么样，理智告诉他不能标记巴基，可是——去他Ⅱ妈的理智吧，到了这个地步还要退出去吗？

“巴克。”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，稍稍向外挪了挪，假装就要退出去。肉穴如他所料地缩紧，极力挽留他。“别怕，我……”

“别……别走，史蒂薇。”巴基哭着请求他，指甲在史蒂夫的背上留下了几道红痕，“你是我的……别走……”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯决定当一个服从命令的士兵。他的omega——好吧，也许暂时还不是，但标记也不过是一瞬间的事——带着哭腔的声音无论说出什么话，再胡闹再离谱他也愿意去做。

为什么不呢？

史蒂夫再次在他的体内冲刺，龟头一次次擦过生殖腔口却没有强硬地要求巴基为他打开它，只小心翼翼地避过它，又有意地试探着、勾引着糊里糊涂的omega。巴基的声音愈发的甜腻诱人，空气中的奶香味有如掺进了蜜糖，甜甜蜜蜜的感觉让史蒂夫有些可笑地贪恋起空气来。

抽插间隐秘的腔口出现了松动，史蒂夫停下来抵住悄悄打开的入口，静心地等待着。

巴基不安地缩了缩身体，虽没有拒绝他，却又没有进一步的表示。

“让我进去吧，巴基。”这语气就像幼时他惹巴基生气后，站在对方没有上锁的门前委屈地道歉时那种。无论多大的事，巴基都会因此原谅他，然后——

门就会打开。

“让我做你的alpha吧。”史蒂夫请求着。

腔口早在巴基迷迷糊糊地点头前就打开了，卡在入口处不进不退的肉棒只会让人更难以忍受，有如一场漫长无尽的酷刑。

得到应允的布鲁克林男孩露出了得逞的笑容，毫不留情地挺身进入他期望已久的深处。生殖腔柔软的内壁紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，像一张小口热情的亲吻着他。他发出一身满足的叹息。巴基的哭声让他忍不住又挺入几分，只为了听见更响亮又更诱人的哭音。

猛烈的抽插让巴基的哭音断断续续。在情欲中浮沉着的omega只本能地搂住他的alpha，像抓住了救命稻草一般，又迷茫地用他软软糯糯的、因为过度叫喊早已沙哑不堪的声音呼唤着alpha的名字。这求饶般的举措只换来alpha更猛烈的进攻，后穴因为激烈的抽插早已泥泞不堪，前端的阴茎经历过一次又一次的射精，相贴的小腹被白浊的体液弄得黏糊糊一片。

史蒂夫终于停止挺动，在巴基温室般的小小腔体内成结。灼热的精液灌进体内时巴基不安起来，alpha本能地想要安抚他，手指抚过他汗津津的短发，让在他面前略显瘦弱的中士紧紧地依靠着他。粗糙的指腹在腺体处揉了揉，alpha小心翼翼地咬破了柔嫩的肌肤，让他们的气味最终相融。

“呜……”巴基在伴着疼痛的快感刺激下挣扎了一下，又被史蒂夫紧紧搂住，如同守护珍宝般拥在怀中。

“你也是我的了。”美国队长孩子气地嗅了嗅巴基颈侧的味道。


End file.
